The present data recorder is directed generally to recording data on removable cartridges and more specifically to recording data on removable cartridges having different media formats.
The present data recorder is directed to providing a generalized system and method for enabling the disassociation of media type in a processing, storage, and retrieval system to adapt to any storage media. In accordance with exemplary embodiments, a framework for such a system is based on physical, electrical, and software disassociation of the specific media via media-independent electrical connectivity, media description messaging and categorization.
The present data recorder includes an I/O port for receiving data to be stored and outputting data to be read; and a cartridge including individual media devices contained in a media storage and a media processor connected to the media storage. The media processor includes media capability data which is specific to the media storage. A host processor is connected to the I/O port. A bus connector removable connects the cartridge to the recorder, and the data processor and the host processor are connected to the connector by a Pathway Bus. When the cartridge is connected to the connector, the media capability data is transmitted from the media processor to the host processor and the host processor communicates data with the media processor as a function of the received media capability data.
The media capability data may include one or more of average sustained read and write rate, burst block-buffer read and write rate, burst block-buffer read and write depth, bulk erase capability and total storage capacity. The host processor transmits commands to the media processor and the media processor transmits status to the host processor. The host processors commands may include one or more of write data block to file, read data block from file, bulk erase of media; and eject media. The media processor status may include one or more of action ID, action complete, media inactive and media present. The host processor commands may also include delete file, create file, rename file and set file properties and the media processor transmits one or more of directory listing and file properties.
The data recorder may include a plurality of cartridges each having the same or different media storage types; and wherein the media processor is programmed to control and communicate with the specific media type or types in the cartridge and to communicate with the host processor in a consistent manner regardless of the media type contained within the cartridge.
The connector may include multiple Pathways Buses and the host and media processor having either unidirectional or bidirectional modes of communication. In the bidirectional mode, one bus is used for communication in one direction and the other bus in the opposite direction simultaneously. In the unidirectional mode, both buses operate for communication in the same direction simultaneously.
The data recorder may include a second cartridge having a media storage and a media processor containing media capability information connected to the media storage. A second bus connector removable connects the second cartridge to the recorder and the second media processor to the host processor by the Pathway Bus.
The cartridge may include a plurality of media storages connected to a respective media processor; and the media processor being connected to the bus connector. The media cartridge includes power and data buffers capable of meeting requirements of the media storage in the cartridge. The requirements of the media storage include but are not limited to write latencies, spin-up, spin-down, thermal warm-up, and phase change stabilization.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.